dragimor princess
by TTdragomirprincess
Summary: a new take on vampire academy
1. intro

**~intro!~**

Early morning was not her favorite time of day or technically for her it should be night. Soon time for her to lie her beautiful broad head down for a good days sleep, or in vampire time its night. Elizabeth dragomir being non other than a mori (the fancy name for vampire) was actually quite tired. The sun seemed to drain whatever energy lie within her. Sun was the enemy all mori hated. Dhampires on the other hand didn't care whether it was day or night, sun or moon. It was the mori the looked after so they ran by the mori schedule. I am nanita lvashkor, guardian extraordinaire, and Elizabeth is my mori friend. We are extremely close, almost as if there's a bond between us but that would be absurd! Or would it?

Mori sleep from early morning to late evening. Vladimir high (the mori and Dhampires school) waits till the sun begins to go down before school starts so that the mori don't get uncomfortable and tired. Lizzy (my nickname for Elizabeth) goes to mori classes that include mori magic classes. Each mori has one element in which they mature into and are able to control. Magic is there key defense and special talent in case there guardian happens to fall in a battle against the strong and immortal stragori. These evil creatures are mori that have killed other mori and became corrupted and evil. strigoi drink mori blood to make them stronger. But they can also survive on human blood like mori's do. wile i go to guardian classes. as all Dhampires i am supose to become a guardian.

i am glad to be training to be a gaurdian, hopefuly i will eventualy become lizzys gaurdian. or thats what we both hope. but as u will see our aventures may not lead to this outcome.


	2. Chapter 1

**chapter 1! the begining!**

yawning, i looked at the clock. "oh shit! I'm late again. markel is going to kill me!" i swore as i rushed to get ready. strapping on my ankle weights i ran out the door. rushing across the court yard (yea our school has a court yard!) twrod the training grounds. the sun was still high in the sky. huffing as she reached markel in front of the field. "your late ivashkor!" markel chastised. "how many times are you going to have to waist your training time because you can be on time" his voice getting gentle. i looked up at him. he was at least 6 foot, that's tall for a Dhampire. not even i was that tall and I'm 5,1! "i..it wont happen again sir!" i replied still slightly out of breath. if i could have counted how many times iv heard that same sigh id run out of numbers to use. i swear i need to learn how to be on time. standing up straight i frowned, his gaze was stern. not often did he look stern around me. even as a mentor iv never seen him so stern. "it most definitely wont happen again little Dhampire" at that second i spun. instantly knowing why makel looked so stern. Avery harthman was behind me. a mori who was very wealthy. Why was he here! He was suppose to be at the royal court with his great aunt. His great aunt, Teresa or I should say Queen Teresa harthman, the newest mori queen! Putting my hand to my for head I gave Avery an angered look. "I'm bizzy Avery!" I spoke irritatedly. I was in no mood for dealing with Avery. Turning back to markel I gave him a sorry look and turned back to avery. "oh my little Dhampire. Don't sound so irritated. I am just passing by." Oh good god did I hate when he said little Dhampire. I hated it as much as when people suspected me of being a filthy blood whore.

i looked at Avery with a stern look and he turned away catching the hint and left. i sighed as markel gave me a stern look and told me to run 6 miles around the yard with 6 pound weights. witch were nothing compared to my usual 12 pounds, but i excepted and ran 6 miles. after witch was time to eat. markel took me to the lunch room to eat. the sun was gone by now, it was mori day and day for me as well. with the moon high i went off to classes, nothing major just the usual mori protection lessons. after witch i went to meet Lizzy only to find her with Daniel. walking away i met a frantic nagela. "nagela whats up" i rushed over to nagela. "st...stragoi!" she muttered out of breath. looking around i swore up and down "were nagela!" i spoke frantically. "in the forest! inside the words!" nagela screamed. markel over hearing rushed over. catching him up he sounded the alarm. guardians and pregaurdians swarmed. "ivashkor! your with me. we are going into battle" markel spoke authoritatively. i looked at him and grabbed my stake "right!" looking around i fallowed markel to the group gathering.

we left the court yard with our party, knowing the mori were being guarded heavily. there wear noises within the dark forest before we even reached it. looking around we were all on guard. markel exchanged looks with me and we all separated plunging into the darkness of the forest. as soon as i entered i was faced by a pale female strigoi with long curly strawberry blond hair, the ominous red ringed eyes looked unnatural. dodging the strong attacks she threw were easy she was weak, starved even. getting close enough to strike was hard. she made contact with my shoulder but i maneuvered my self under her and trusted my stake up word into her heart. gasping she fell to the ground limp and lifeless. stepping over her i kept going into the forest deeper and deeper. until another strigoi confronted me. this one was familiar. black hair shoulder length. a male strigoi at that, the red ringed eyes looked deep at me. i got distracted and faltered.


	3. Chapter 2

**chapter 2 the battle between two!**

why had i faulted. its not like me to get distracted and let a strigoi get hold of my shoulder. NO! i mustn't give in. i must fight back, i will not die, not here! pushing back i tried to get the strigoi off balance. clearly my tactic failed, as the strigoi tightened its grip on my shoulder. "hello little Dhampire, mind if i snack on your warm blood" the strigoi seemed to hiss it in my ear, as he did so i felt a shiver run down my spin. struggling i Finlay brook loose, spinning on my heels i slashed the strigois face. the painful slash distracted him for a moment, one moment too long it seemed. i positioned my self, in a half stride my stake went up tword his heart. the stake flew out of my hands, landing straight up in the ground near by. gasping i jumped back. how! he had reflected my stake. even after taking a hit to the face. hes good, this strigoi is more skill full then i expected. "wh...who are u!" i shot strongly at the strigoi. standing i flew forward throwing out a kick i dived for my stake. taking it in hand i spun, only to find the strigoi in front of me. loosing me balance i fell back. "i am kuro, strigoi leader of this group." the strigoi smiled a fanged smile. i winced as he griped my wrists in a hard grip. why was he here, most importantly why did he confront me of all guardians?

"ah that questioning look...must mean your wondering why i chose you? no?" kuro smiled. yes, that was exactly what i was thinking. my guardian blank stare came in handy right about now. i showed no pain, no fear, no emotions at all. "i chose you because you looked strong and lovely. the way you took our Elizabetha was just delightful" he smiled getting his face close to mine. "how bout you come with me little Dhampire?" he hissed. i kicked out my foot struggling to try to get away. "NO!" i shouted, with hope that a guardian would hear me and come to my aid. it seemed empty all around me. was i alone? was everyone to preoccupied to hear me. no, preposterous. someone had heard me and would come to my aid. sure enough donatellie came to my aid. hed been my friend for years, and his skill was impressive. but would it be enough? donatellie moved in posing his stake to stab through kuros heart. but before donatellie could make a move another strigoi had moved in and took donatellies arm. dona squirmed, trying to get away from the strigoi but it was no use. the strigoi holding dona was a strong female, with flowing strawberry blond curls. she held dona with out any effort. it showed how weak we were. "HELP!" i squealed again, hopeing another guardian would be able to help. no other guardians came. "dorona dearest grab the boy and hold him tight. lets move." kuro spoke grabbing me and running off. kuro avoided all noisy areas not running into any guardians he left the safety of the school. he led dorona far out away from the school. that was were they tyed us up with ties that wear stronger then cast iron. we waited. what were we waiting for?


	4. Chapter 3

**chapter 3 the struggles!**

not soon after we were tyed up another few strigoi joined us. but what was with the strigoi made me gasp. they had alive mori. the mori were scared. "Lizzy!" i gasped as i saw her face. they had taken her! oh and Daniel! Daniel was with her. daniel a strong brown haired mori male. when night fell again. no one had come to rescue us. it had only been a half a day anyway. "walk" they commanded as they herded us somewhere farther from the school. it seemed like we had been walking for miles. the mori began stumbling as they got tired. they were not trained for long treks. soon a building loomed before them. "were are we?" i insistently questions our captors. after a wile i gave up on getting a response. entering the building it was an empty ware house with several strigoi. a group was not a usual finding. strigoi were usually solitary creatures. they pushed us to the middle. placing chains around our wrists, witch were thus warped around a pole to hold us in place. they apparently didn't want us going any were. siting us down they moved out of ear shot so that they may speak but close enough for them to hear us. there was no escaping from this situation. unless some one happen to break in release us and get us out. but that seems ALMOST impossible. lizzys face seem to have gone paler then ever before and daniel was in anger. me and dona were scanning and taking in every detail of the place. if we did figure out away to get out we needed to know which way to go to get OUT. the mori soon began to get sleepy. they needed rest. dona and me nodded in unison and looked at the mori who were watching us. lizzy lay back on the pole and began to drift into sleep i could feel it in the "bond". daniel was soon to fallow. it was not long after they fell asleep when a strigoi silently approached. i gave the strigoi a nasty glare. but it ignored me. moving closer in looked at both mori and dona and me. smiling it gripped my shirt standing me up the blond curly haired female strigoi pinned me to the pole. moving closer, pushing my neck to the side the strigoi bit down into my neck. the strigoi began drinking my blood. my struggles below her were futile they did nothing to throw her off balance. after a wile the bliss of a vampire bite began to take over. the hazy high taking over my mind. a smile cracked on my lips. when she had finished i could barley stand but she had left me alive which was a plus. lizzy was now awake. alarm shot through the "bond" as she saw my bloody, pale, bruised neck and the blond strigoi walking away. the strigoi all around the ware house watched us. i felt like i had lost a part of me when she had stopped drinking my blood. now the haze was beginning to drift away. i was begining to be able to think clearly once more. what was going to happen now?

lizzy could feel the tears welling behind her eyes. why had they done this? what did they want from her? but who knew, the strigoi sure did. looking around lizzy felt as though she had to do something. she had to save her friends. but...but how? it was something she could feel had to happen. deep withing lizzys...mind? no heart, she could feel what she had to do. not only feel but hear! it was as if some thing or some one was telling her what she had to do. she knew then that she had to release her friends during the day when the strigoi would be asleep or most of them at least. lowering her voice she whisperd almost silently to daniel. "daniel, daniel... i have a plan" she whisperd to daniel. daniel stured, lowering his voice as well. "well tell me lizzy, im all open for geting out of here" daniel whisperd to lizzy. glanceing at me lizzy spoke to daniel "i need you to use your fire ability, to burn my ties as well as nanitas." she whispered confidently. he siled "it will hurt". looking unmovable he nodded.


End file.
